


Hidden Desires

by Titti



Series: Hidden Desires [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-13
Updated: 2002-09-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: A drunken Severus reveals his darkest secret to Lucius. Malfoy's pride requires Lucius to grant the Potions master's wish.





	Hidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest Scenario 80. 120: Snape unwillingly confesses his most-secret desire to his (will-be) lover.

Sitting on thick Persian rugs thrown on expensive Carrara marble, in front of a crackling fire, fellow Slytherins Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were getting thoroughly and completely, off their tits, rat-arsed pissed.

"What are we celebrating?" Severus' words were slurred. Lucius giggled like only drunken men could.

"The death of the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, Pain in Our Bloody Arses, Voldemort for the second time."

Severus giggled this time. "Oh yes! And the fact that you got off, scot-free, saved your bacon, free as a bird, for a second time."

"Getting pissed makes you verbose," Lucius noted with a pout. "It's difficult to understand everything you say."

"I'm always verbose. I'm sarcastic, sharp-tongued, and witty. Besides, you probably wouldn't understand half of what I said even sober." Lucius laughed, the alcohol making him forget that he should be affronted at the offending statement.

"This is my dream came true. We are finally free from that scaled son of a bitch. Now, I can go pester Mudbloods without listening to him."

Severus snorted. "For a filthy rich snob, your dreams are surely limited."

"And what would your darkest and deepest secret be? Money, power, fame?"

Severus snorted again. "Nothing of the sort." And then, he proceeded to tell his friend exactly what his most-secret desire was, in details, before passing out.

* * *

Lucius woke up with a splitting headache. He looked around and saw that he was alone on the floor of his sitting room. He had a vague recollection of the previous day. 

When had his life slipped so out of control? Two days ago, early in the morning, Severus had arrived at the mansion with the pretense of needing a donation for the Slytherin House. They had tea together and then absolute blank.

Lucius had woken up the morning after and had found that Potter and the Hogwarts faculty had killed Voldemort and his inner circle. The only survivors were Severus, himself and Pettigrew. The rat was being kept alive until a new trial for Black could be set.

Severus had returned the previous afternoon. His tone was cold and arrogant as always, but Lucius had noticed a never before seen uncertainty in those black eyes. 

They began to talk. Lucius had assured his childhood friend that while he didn't appreciated being drugged, he was quite happy to be alive and not under suspicion by the Ministry. After all, if he were a true Death Eater, he would have been at Voldemort's side during the last battle.

Talking transformed into drinking. Drinking became complete oblivion. Now, Lucius was angry that he had lost two days of his life. He liked to be in control. No, he needed to be in control. That's what Malfoys do.

Trying to clear the fog in his head, Lucius went to his security system and began watching the tape of the previous night's binge. He watched bottle after bottle disappear, glasses being swallowed with dramatic speed. The conversation was boring and meaningless. He was almost tempted to shut it off, but he needed to know everything.

Merlin, he should have shut the bloody tape off! What Severus had revealed at the end of the night was not something to be taken lightly. Of course, some of the Potions master's actions made more sense now that Lucius knew that Severus had loved him since they were students. Severus' readiness to protect him even when he acted like a complete prat was now understandable. Lucius had that love to thank for him still being alive. He was aware that the Potter boy would have wanted nothing more than to kill him, if he had had the chance.

But now that he understood what was he to do with that knowledge? Lucius decided to ignore the information. It's not that he minded being with a man. Merlin only knew that he had had his fair share of men and women since getting married. Marriage was not a barrier either. He hadn't touched Narcissa since the day that they found out that she was pregnant. No, what worried him was the inevitable outcome of an affair with Severus. Twenty-seven years of friendship would be destroyed by one simple shag.

Lucius' resolve didn't last long. He was a Slytherin. He was a man. He knew Severus Snape's deepest fantasy and he was the only one that could make it true. His pride, his cock and a small sense of gratitude pushed him to act.

* * *

The Potions master stalked into Dumbledore's office with his usual determination. It was Saturday and he was not about to sacrifice his free time for one of Albus' inventive ideas. He stopped abruptly at the sight in front of him.

Lucius Malfoy stood near the fireplace, his long blond hair were elegantly tied with black leather strips. His hands unconsciously caressed his staff, the enchanted silver snake hissing at the contact. His black cloak was still fastened around him. The silver chains adorning the lock gave him an air of complete control, like a medieval lord reigning over his loyal subjects.

Severus' breath hitched at the sight, but he recovered quickly. "What are you doing here? Albus could return at any moment; I have an appointment with him."

"He won't," Lucius drawled. "He'll be busy at the Ministry for a few hours. I sent you that message."

"How dare you!" Most people would have run at Severus' threatening tone, but not Lucius Malfoy.

"Sit down, Severus. I need to talk to you," Lucius snapped. Severus sent daggers his friend's way, but obeyed the order, choosing the comfortable couch in front of the fireplace. 

"It's about three nights ago." Severus groaned at the memory. He had woken up on the floor of Lucius' sitting room, bones aching from the hard floor, head hurting because of a hangover, with no memories of most of the night and no potions to cure his ailments.

Lucius smiled amused at Severus' reaction. "Yes, not one of our finest moments," he finally said. "Do you remember what happened?"

Severus shook his head. "No, not after our fifth bottle of Ardbeg 1977."

"Salazar, don't remind me. Next time we're getting tanked up, we should choose something less expensive. A hundred pounds a bottle and I don't even remember drinking it." Lucius sat next to Severus and put a hand on the Potions master's thigh.

"Yes, but it seemed appropriate. We got our mark in 1977." Lucius nodded. Yes, it had been appropriate and money was the least of his concerns.

"At least, we didn't open those bottles of Bowmore Islay Single Malt 1957," Severus said with a smile.

"There are so many wards around those bottles that only perfect lucidity would get us through them. I wasn't about to leave fifteen hundred pounds bottles lying around unprotected. Draco would have probably opened them to show off and choked trying to drink them."

"Lucius, why exactly are you here? I don't think that discussing the value of your wine cellar is the reason." Severus was usually subtler, but he didn't have the energy after putting up with elated students for the past three days. The fact that Lucius was caring one moment and cold and commanding the next wasn't helping either. Severus couldn't assess Lucius' intentions. The Potions master had always been able to read the situation. It's what had kept him alive for years.

The blonde stared at Severus, his eyes drilling into the dark-haired wizard. "I'm here to make your dream come true." 

The words were whispered as Lucius' fingers tightened around the black locks. He pulled the Potions master closer until they were a breath away. Lucius smirked before kissing his childhood friend. The kiss was scorching. Teeth, tongues and lips smashed together unceremoniously. 

Severus groaned. Lucius was here. Lucius was kissing him, just like he had dreamt since fifth year. But Lucius was straight, and he was married. This couldn't be happening.

The dark Slytherin pushed the other away, but moaned as Lucius' fingers pulled his hair as he jerked back. "I don't know what you think you heard me say, but you're sorely mistaken."

Lucius got up, smirking, the cloak fluttering in the air. "I wouldn't usually doubt your word-" Severus snorted. Lucius doubted everyone. "But I'll let you know that I have no qualms using Muggle technology and I have installed Muggle recording devices in most rooms at the manor."

The blonde Slytherin perched himself at the edge of Dumbledore's desk. "When I didn't remember the night. I looked through the tapes and I found out some very interesting things about you, my friend." His hands fondled his black staff while he kept his eyes on the other man. 

Severus paled at the words, but the ruthlessness in the grey eyes was even scarier. He fought to regain control of the situation. "I was drunk. I didn't mean anything I said." Although he really couldn't remember what he allegedly hadn't meant.

Lucius let out a laugh, but his eyes stayed cold and fixed on his friend. "Oh, I think you did. I think for the first time in our lives you were truly honest with me."

Lucius neared the Potions master again. Severus had to raise his head to look at the other wizard, unless he planned to stare at the man's cock. And that was decidedly a bad idea at the moment.

"You're good at keeping secrets. We've known each other since we were eleven and I didn't even suspect that you were gay." Lucius' voice had a dreamy quality. His hand traced Severus' features gently, his thumb rubbed over thin lips. He would have looked like a tender lover, had it not been for the predatory glint in his eyes.

"That's enough, Lucius." Severus got up and tried to push the blonde away. 

Lucius didn't move; he stood his ground, a smile on his face. "I haven't even started, Severus." The sweet tone seemed to dull Severus' reserve. He was unprepared for Lucius' next words. "Take my cloak off."

Severus glared at him through narrowed eyes and didn't move. Lucius splayed a hand over Severus' chest. "Isn't this what you want, Sev?" His voice was seductive like a siren's call.

Years of waiting, of wanting, hadn't prepared Severus for this. He had longed for Lucius, but knowing that disclosing his affection would lead to ridicule, he kept it secret. Now, Lucius was offering him to have sex.

Every instinct in his body told him not to give in. Lucius always had an ulterior motive. But another part of him didn't care about the consequences. Severus was willing to do anything Lucius wanted as long as they made love.

"I don't have time to waste, Severus." Lucius was abrupt. A complete change in his demeanor. Severus was uncertain of the situation. Merlin, he hated to be so confused. 

Lucius walked toward the door, his cane still in his hands. Severus felt numb. He knew that Lucius would never give him this chance again. "Wait." The word was out of his mouth before he could think.

Lucius turned and looked at him with superiority. "What now, Severus? I have better things to do with my time then playing around with you."

Severus was at a loss of words, something that didn't happen often. He moved closer to the blonde. He hoped that Lucius didn't see how nervous he was. With trembling fingers, he unfastened the silver clip. The Potions master gulped when he took the cloak off.

Lucius stood in all his arrogance and beauty. He wore a flowing white shirt, tight black leather trousers tacked inside black leather boots. The outfit shouted Lucius' confidence and control.

Severus' black eyes ignited at the sight. Nothing in his fantasies had even come close to the sensations he was feeling now. A slow burning ache built in the pit of his stomach and spread through his body. 

"Make up your mind, Severus. Do you want me?" Lucius asked insouciantly.

"I-" Severus wet his lips, words failing miserably. "I don't think I can do this."

"Of course, you can, my pet." Lucius began circling the tense wizard like a vulture waiting for the last breath. His hand rested open over Severus' chest, while Lucius hugged him from behind. "You can do anything I ask you, because you want to please me," Lucius whispered in the Potions master's ear.

Severus leaned back, his knees too weak to support him against the erotic words. The cruel pinch of his nipple hurt even through layers of clothing and he looked at Lucius shocked.

"I don't remember giving you grant to move. You should know how displeased I become when people disobey me."

Severus was even more shocked. Lucius had never spoken to him in this commanding tone. More surprising was the arousing sensation it provoked. Severus couldn't explain it, but he knew that he would have sold his soul to make Lucius happy. Reluctantly, he stood, sighing at the loss of warmth.

"Much better, Sev. Now, I want you to take your clothes off. No playing, no teasing, none of that cute nonsense." Lucius sat on the couch and stared at the other man.

"But..."

"Questioning my orders already." Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I'm starting to think that you really don't want me as much as you claimed the other night." The man looked imposing even when he pouted.

Deft fingers began opening the multitude of buttons. Severus wasn't trying to tease, but his outfit required an unusual amount of time to take off. When he heard Lucius tap his fingers, vexed with the slow progress, Severus moved faster, almost ripping the buttons, but never using his wand. He somehow knew that Lucius would frown over the use of magic.

One by one, all of his clothes laid folded on a chair, until he stood naked in front of Lucius' inspecting gaze. Severus had never felt so powerless, not even under the Cruciatus.

"Come here, Sev." A finger beckoned the tall Slytherin. Severus glared at Lucius, but did as he was told. "Down on your knees and service me."

His cock jumped at the order. When the hell did he start enjoying this? He had never been the submissive one in his relationships. Sure as the potency of his potions, he had never enjoyed being humiliated, but his body seemed to have other ideas. 

The last vestige of rationality nagged him. This was Dumbledore's office. Lucius couldn't possibly be suggesting what he thought. 

The blonde Slytherin sensed the hesitation once more. He hadn't expected this resistance, not after Severus' revelations. Obviously once again sober, the Head of the Slytherin House had no intention to make things easy for him.

"What is it, now?" Lucius inquired haughtily. 

"Albus-"

"The old fool won't bother us," Lucius replied arrogantly. "Besides, I don't want to wait."

"We could floo to my chamber," the voice of reason suggested.

"I see that you don't understand. We'll do this my way or not at all. Now, I clearly recall giving you an order." His glaze drilled into the Potions master, daring the wizard to disobey. He smirked when he saw the surrender in the black eyes.

Severus' hands trembled as he opened the leather trousers. Lucius wasn't wearing underpants, a terrible trait that he had had when they were students, a trait that had caused more than a few embarrassing moments for Severus.

Lucius raised his hips slightly to help Severus pulled down the trousers. His stormy eyes were always fixed on the other wizard, gauging Severus' reaction. The throbbing erection the Potions master was sporting told him more than he needed.

The blonde Slytherin closed his eyes when Severus closed his lips around his cock. Head rested on the back of the couch; fingers wrapped around black tresses, Lucius let himself go, shoving his thick cock down Severus' throat, ignoring the gagging sounds. Release was the only thing that matter. Faster and faster, fingers tighter and tighter, mindless of the whimpers they caused, pumping in and out until spurts of semen flooded into Severus' mouth.

Severus swallowed as much as he could, just like he knew he was expected to do. He wiped his face with the back of his hand, before remaining motionless on his knees, hands to his side.

The blonde sat, with his eyes closed, coming down from his orgasm. His breathing slowly returned to normal. He opened his eyes and his cock twitched at the kneeling figure of the Potions master. 

Lucius smiled inwardly. Had it not been for the drunken revelations, he would have never suspected that Severus had a submissive side. The man was the quintessence of control; each action and each word calculated and analyzed million of times. 

Severus felt a hand pull him closer to the other man. Lucius' lips closed possessively over his mouth, biting his lower lip, before moving to his chin, and down his neck. The Potions master fought to keep his body still under the delicious attack. Lucius bit him once more before sitting back.

"You did very good, love." Severus almost grinned. The words meant more to him than the recently acquired membership in the Order of Merlin, First Class. Severus tried to get up, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"We're not done yet." Severus recoiled at the stern tone. Lucius hid a smile. He should have done this years ago, but it was never too late to enjoy himself. "You may take the rest of my clothes off."

Severus bit his lip to prevent a sarcastic comment. Instead, he unbuttoned the white shirt. His hands moved over Lucius' chest to push the shirt off of his shoulder. Severus loved the feeling of strong muscles clenching under his hands. 

Should he even touch Lucius? Would his lover like that? The blonde hadn't said anything, but he didn't want to push him. He wished there were rules so that he could act accordingly, but Lucius didn't seem so inclined.

With effort, the Potions master stopped touching Lucius' chest and continued his task. He untied the laces, took off the boots and the trousers. He let his hands travel over Lucius' legs, blond hair covering soft skin and hard muscle. His hands stopped, while his eyes focused the reawakening erection nestled by blonde curls.

Lucius stared at Severus. The fire in the obsidian orbs was smoldering. Lucius let those hands roam freely over his body for a while, enjoying the worshipping exploration, the tingling touches reawakening his libido. Time to change pace again, if he wanted to keep Severus interested. 

"I think you've been indulged long enough." The scowl that answered him was enough to tell him that Severus was not too pleased with this new development. Lucius chuckled.

"Let's take care of a few things, shall we?" Lucius extended his arm. "Accio wand." With a quick swish of his hand, furniture was rearranged and the couch was transfigured in a four-post bed.

"On the bed and on your back, Severus." Lucius waited, wondering if the brief pause had made his friend change his mind. He knew that Severus would play along as long as he didn't have time to think.

The Potions master looked at the bed, then at his friend. A million thoughts swirled in his brain, but a more pressing need overrode rationality. Naked and hard, standing in front of a naked Lucius, Severus had no choice but to obey.

Lucius walked around the bed, his eyes traveling over the naked body. Broad muscular shoulders, narrow hips and long legs, a steel hard erection standing from black curls, a soft blush spread over Severus' entire body. Lucius couldn't keep the lust from showing in his eyes.

The blonde kneeled on the bed and crawled over his lover's body. Lucius pressed his lips against Severus', loving the smell of aftershave and the feeling of beard stubs. So different than making love to a woman, so much better. 

Severus locked his fingers behind Lucius' neck and pulled him closer. Lucius moved back, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You don't touch me, you don't move, you don't talk, and you don't come unless I tell you to. Understood?"

The Potions master nodded, not daring to speak. However, keeping still was much more difficult when his cock twitched and jumped at every word that Lucius said.

"Seems you can't stay still without some help," Lucius said pointing at Severus' crotch. He took off the strips binding his long hair. He shook his head and the blonde locks flew about freely.

"Grab the headboard and don't let go." Severus hurried to do as he was told. "Good pet." Lucius leaned down and kissed Severus again. The cascade of blonde hair covered his face and rested on his lover's body. Severus fought the tingling sensation and didn't move.

Lucius moved down and tightened one leather strip at the base of his lover's cock. He repeated the process with each testicle, making sure that the strips weren't too tight. He took a moment to look at the supine man and his cock awoke at the sight.

Here was Severus Snape, renowned Potions master, feared professor, a man always in control, lying still, obeying his every request, beautiful purple cock, bound and standing at attention, and all because Severus loved him.

"You're so beautiful like this, Sev." Lucius' hands roamed over the broad chest. 

Severus wanted to tell him that he was not beautiful or handsome, but possibility to speak had been taken from him. So he lay as still as he could, letting Lucius touch and pinch, caress and scratch, groaning and whimpering at the different touches.

Lucius took his time exploring each part of Severus' body. His mouth followed his fingers. He paid special attention to those hardened nubs, rolling them between his fingers until they stood out from the flat chest, pinching and biting them until they were sensitized to his satisfaction, licking and puffing warm air to sooth and arouse. 

He raised his eyes briefly and stared at his lover's face. Severus had his eyes closed. He was biting his lower lip, obviously trying not to speak. 

Lucius knew that that must have been the hardest to do. Severus always told you what he thought and in a very eloquent manner. Realization at the power he had over Severus finally dawned on Lucius. He also realized that Severus was doing this out of love and it made his heart swell with joy.

The blonde went back to his task. He kissed every inch of skin, everything but the throbbing erection. Moans were a steady soundtrack to their activity. 

When Severus thought that his lover was finally going to touch his cock, he heard Lucius speak. It took a moment to understand what he was being asked to do. Lucius stared at him with this smug smile on his face. "Turn around," he repeated.

Severus flopped on his stomach, not before sending a glare that spoke volume of his needs. He groaned when his cock met the rough sheet. Why Lucius hadn't transfigured silk sheets was beyond him. 

Lucius lay on top of the other wizard. He began worrying one earlobe while rubbing his prick against Severus' arse. The whimpering began again, but Severus didn't move.

"How long has-"

"Like this? Never," Severus answered without waiting for the full question.

Lucius chuckled. "You're so impatient," he said indulgently. "I meant how long since you've been bottom."

Severus raised his head while keeping his hands on the headboard. His eyes bore into Lucius and he repeated, "Never."

It was Lucius' turn to whimper. While he could believe that Severus was a top, it was still a mystery why it would give himself so freely to Lucius. 

The blonde had heard the love declaration repeated over and over on the tape, but for a Malfoy, love was an ephemeral emotion, mostly reserved to money and heirs. But this display of devotion was making Lucius reconsider his beliefs. He had always respected and cared for Severus, but the word 'love' had never been part of his vocabulary. Now, a part of his heart wanted to do anything in his power to please his lover. 

Realising that Severus was still staring at him through a veil of hair, Lucius tucked the strand of hair that covered Severus' face behind his ear. He leaned forwarding and pressed a gentle kiss. "We'll go slow then."

Severus wanted to scream. He didn't want to go slow. He wanted to feel Lucius' cock rammed inside him, riding him hard and making him come. However, he was sure that Lucius wouldn't agree with him. In the end, he said what would make Lucius happy. "As you wish."

Lucius resumed his kissing. He started with one shoulder, nipping and kissing his way across lean muscles to reach the other one. He suddenly bit the flesh above the shoulder blade. It wasn't a strong bite, but the change of sensation after the tender kisses draw a scream from Severus as he arched of the mattress.

"I told you to lie still." Lucius swapped Severus on his arse, eliciting another groan, but still no complains. Lucius decided that in the future he would have to push to learn Severus' limits. 

It took it a moment or two to realize that he was already planning for a next time. This scared him more than Voldemort or the Dementors. He never bedded the same person twice, especially not a friend. He had intended this to be a one shot deal. Now, he was looking forward to his next encounter. Deciding that his hard-on must be clouding his brain, he returned on his task and left all doubts for later.

Severus was wrung as tightly as a wire coil. Each touch was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Only those tiny strips of leather kept him from falling over. Those strips and Lucius' orders. 

When he heard Lucius tell him that he could speak, he fought himself and years of self-control, and a litany of pleas began, knowing that only the other man could end this sweet torture.

"I've never heard you beg so well." The words and the laughter cut through his fogged brain, but Severus wasn't insulted, because it didn't matter. Nothing mattered, but Lucius' next words.

"On your knees, love. Keep your hands were they are."

Severus scrambled to comply even in his haze. Head resting on the pillow and hands gripping the headboard, Severus presented his arse for Lucius' pleasure.

The Potions master kept still as Lucius bit and kneaded his arse cheeks. Quiescence was harder to obtain when a wet tongue began teasing his muscle ring. 

Begging was replaced by cursing. Severus proved extremely eloquent even with his swearing. Lucius chuckled at the more innovative suggestions but kept rimming Severus at an excruciating slow pace, his tongue moving slowing in and out, coaxing the tight muscle to relax.

"Merlin, I can't...Lucius...please." 

Fighting to control his own erection with each new plea, Lucius decided that it was time to bring this to its pleasurable end. He accioed a phial from an inner pocket of his cloak. He spread the viscous serum on his fingers and began circling Severus' opening.

When he felt the finger nudge against his anus, Severus moved back as much as he could without releasing the headboard. Lucius spanked him harder.

"Stop that or I'll leave."

"No!" Severus couldn't hide the desperation from his voice.

Lucius' expression softened. He patted Severus' lower back. "Then, don't move. I don't want you to get hurt."

Severus nodded and focuses on Lucius' hand rubbing his back and on his voice, trying to ignore those fingers deftly relaxing and preparing him.

Lucius grazed his prostate causing a new string of curses and pleas, but this time Severus stayed immobile, wanting and needing to obey his lover.

After what seemed an eternity, Lucius removed his fingers and pressed his cock against Severus' opening. The blonde's fingers had a death grip on his lover's hips, preventing any movement.

"Oh bugger."

Lucius laughed. "That's the intention." Ever so slowly he pushed his erection inside the velvety channel. When he finally sheathed inside, he leaned over Severus' back and rubbed tense muscles.

"All right, Sev?"

"Yes, please, move."

Lucius didn't answer verbally. Instead, he pulled out and pushed back in. The thrusting got faster and faster as Severus relaxed. 

When Lucius felt nearing the edge, he grabbed the first strip and released one testicle. He repeated the process with the other. Finally, he freed the bound cock.

"Come for me, Sev." Lucius only had to ask once.

Severus came harder than ever. Colors blasted in front of his eyes before reaching complete blackness as Lucius filled his body with his own release.

* * *

Curled on his side, Severus cautiously opened his eyes. He saw the closet and his wingback chair. He was in his room and in his bed. This meant that it had been a dream. He should have known better than to think that Lucius would want him. A single tear fell from the corner of his eyes.

Lucius knew the moment that Severus had regained consciousness. The faster breathing and the sad sigh were a dead give-away. He moved closer to Severus and spooned him until their bodies were flush against each other.

"Lucius?" Severus asked tentatively.

"Expecting anyone else, Sev?" Lucius said while smiling in amusement.

Severus couldn't help grinning. He snuggled closer, sighing. 

"Everything all right?" Lucius propped himself on his elbow and stared at his lover.

Severus rolled until he rested on his other side and faced the blonde. "Yes, everything is fine."

"Sev, I've seen happier faces at a funeral. I don't need the 'third eye' to know that something is bothering you." Lucius cringed inwardly. He just hoped that he hadn't made the biggest mistake of his life and destroyed their friendship.

"I..." Severus closed his eyes, trying to dispel the coldness he had felt when he had woken up. "I thought it was a dream."

Lucius tacked a lock of black hair behind Severus' ear and smiled. "It was. It was your dream."

Severus laughed sadly. "Right. My dream. What exactly was this? Pity fuck? Thank you note?"

"It was." Severus felt his throat constrict at the answer and shut his eyes. 

Lucius pushed the other man until Severus was lying on his back. The blonde straddled the supine man and Severus moaned at the sensation of skin on skin. He grabbed Severus' wrists and pushes them on each side of his face.

"Look at me, Sev." Lucius waited until Severus complied. When the intense glaze settled on him, Lucius began speaking with calm. "When I saw the tape, I was surprised at what you revealed. Then, I knew I had to come here. Your declaration of love was more powerful than an engorgio spell on my ego. You offered me the possibility to bugger you and to do what I do best: be a bastard." Even Severus couldn't help chuckle at the words. Lucius gave him a fleeting smirk. 

"Right. And now you go back to Narcissa," Severus spat out.

"Shush, you idiot. Narcissa is not an issue. I haven't been with her in seventeen years." Lucius nipped on a nipple. "Now listen and don't interrupt me again."

Severus swallowed. That commanding tone seemed to go straight to his cock. He barely managed to nod. Lucius smiled satisfied.

"As I was saying, you also saved my life. Coming here seemed like the natural thing to do. However, while we were making love, I realized that I don't want to give you up." Lucius leaned forward. He licked the pulsating vein on Severus' neck. When the Potions master began moaning, Lucius bit hard. 

Severus wanted to move away, or maybe lean into the bite. However, the decision was taken away from him as Lucius' body kept him still, his wrists still pinned down on the bed. 

Satisfied that the bite was going to leave a mark, Lucius licked the spot, soothing the burning flesh, easing the pain. The moans started again. Severus began to thrust his hips, stabbing air in the desperate hope to get some friction. 

"You're mine now," Lucius breathed.

"Oh Sweet Merlin, please..."

Lucius laughed. "Down boy. I really have to go for now. I was expected at the Ministry and I'm going to be late as it is. I didn't want to leave until you were conscious."

Lucius got up and began to dress. Severus propped the pillows against the headboard and sat up. "What exactly happened?"

"You passed out. The Potter boy showed up and left with his face on fire. I decided that it was time to get out of Dumblebore's office."

Severus began laughing uncontrollably, tears falling freely. "You have to put that in a pensieve. I can't believe I missed that. That infernal boy must have had a heart attack."

"Yes, I can see why finding your teacher naked is not a common occurrence," Lucius said causally as he checked his image on the full-length mirror.

"I was thinking more along the lines that finding your boyfriend's father naked, right after sharing bodily fluids with your hated professor, was never in Potter's realm of possibilities."

Lucius moved to the bed and sat on the edge. "You can tell me all about my Draco and the horribly messy child when I come back tonight."

"Are you certain that you won't be too busy?" Severus tried to sound nonchalant but failed.

"I'll be here." Lucius kissed the other man. His tongue sneaked into Severus' mouth, mapping every part. When he was satisfied, he began nibbling on Severus' bottom lip. As soon as the Head of Slytherin whimpered, Lucius broke all contact.

"I'll see you later." His eyes fell on the obvious bulge covered by the green sheets. "And no playing with my toys."

Severus laid back and covered his face with a pillow while groaning. He heard Lucius' laughter as he opened and closed the door. Severus breathed deeply to calm himself and his erection. The pillow smelled of Lucius. He inhaled again. Getting drunk had been the best idea of his life.


End file.
